


Misha's signing

by Castiels_wings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Comedy, Conventions, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Funny, SO MUCH FLUFF, Signing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-17 02:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9299243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiels_wings/pseuds/Castiels_wings
Summary: It's your first convention and your meeting some of the Supernatural cast, Jensen, Jared, Both Marks, and Richard but most importantly, Misha your favourite actor. However For some reason Misha signs a pick up line from Castiel and the rest of the boys take that as a reason to have a "who knows the worst pick up line from there character" competition and your stuck in the middle.....NO hate to Vicki just imagine for the purposes of this fic they never met and she's happy with someone else.LOTS of fluff but also funny please leave comments, criticism is welcome hope you like it (:





	1. Meeting Misha

**Author's Note:**

> LOTS of fluff, no smut. please leave comments let me know if you liked it or didn't, criticism is welcome hope you like it (:

Your first convention god you were so excited, too excited really. Just next week you were off to see the cast of your favourite show Supernatural! Your best friend (f/n) was supposed to be coming to but she had to cancel due to a wedding in her family. You were so freaked at first you almost said you wouldn’t go as well but luckily she reminded you of how long you had been looking forward to this and you quickly changed your mind. That was a month ago now you weren’t so sure. Sure you were a confident person, no one would label you as shy but driving 3h, staying away from home, going to a big event all on your own… it just seemed a little more than you could handle… “OH COME ON (Y/N)! You’re better than this just calm down” you shouted at your reflection in the mirror hopping it would listen and calm down however stupid that seemed.  
>>>>>>>day before the convention<<<<<<  
You were all set to travel you had packed your bag equipped with all then plaid you could ever need, you had snacks for the journey and most importantly you had your poster to be signed it was a simple poster of the season 4 title. It was your favourite because that’s when Castiel; your favourite character EVER joined the show and he just happened to be played by Misha Collins your favourite actor! You had also painted your nails supernatural style white base with pentagrams on the thumbs and blood drips on the fingers to be honest you were really proud of them this reminded you to pack the nail stuff for touch ups and stuff. You decided to call (f/n) to let her know you were on your way then you would be away and driving. “Hey (y/n)! Came your friend’s peppy voice “getting ready to leave?” “Just leaving actually” you smiled into your phone “Great well don’t forget to call me when you get there and tomorrow and after you meet each actor and,” luckily you cut her off before she could finish “whoa whoa I’ll call regularly ok chill!” “Fiiiiiinnnnneee but you better keep that promise” by this point you were already walking out the door “err I did NOT promise anything but whatever I’m leaving now so bye!” she got in a hurried bye before you had hung up closed the door and drove away.  
One incredibly boring car journey where you’re pretty sure you listened to carry on My Wayward Son a few to many times. You had arrived “Finally” you sighed as you got out the car “Fresh air” you quickly dragged your suit case in and found your room and so begun the tedious task of unpacking. Although you didn’t think anything could be boring, as you were far too excited for tomorrow. After unpacking you laid out your outfit for tomorrow you had picked a black T with a red plaid top to wear over it then your favourite dean-style jacket some plain old jeans and black boots to top it all off.  
>>>>>>>>Next day<<<<<<<<<  
Your alarm clock woke you up and for once you weren’t angry or tired you sprung out of bed wishing you could drive straight over to the convention, but that would be stupid as it wasn’t even open yet…. You hopped into the shower then dried your hair deciding to just leave your (h/l) (h/c) hair. After getting dressed and having some rushed breakfast you grabbed your phone, money, nail things and poster and got in the car yet again. In less than 20 minutes you were there, unfortunately there was already a dauntingly long queue outside however it was shorter than it could have been as you deliberately chose a small convention rather than one of the huge ones.  
>>>>>>>>>>a long queue later: Misha’s signing<<<<<<<<<<  
“Yes!” you were inside now to find where Misha was signing. After consulting you trusty map you headed in the correct direction (hopefully) to be met with… an even longer queue. Luckily at this point you couldn’t care less, you could see him, Misha Collins the best person in the world in your opinion anyway. You happily joint the queue and prepared yourself for the wait…. You were only 6 people from the front now and you were starting to feel like you should be freaking out but for some odd reason the adrenaline was making you confident? Instead. 5 people left now. You weren’t sure why but you were definitely glad you weren’t nervous you didn’t think you would be able to talk without the adrenaline pumping through your veins right now.4, 3, 2 ok NOW you were slightly nervous but you pushed that to the back of your head and concentrated on what you wanted to say. 1, 0. You were there standing in front of Misha Collins wow. Ok calm down and talk. You were sure you had been staring for 5 minutes before you finally spoke “hi” REALLY REALLY? HI! You almost shook your head at yourself “Hi! What would you like me to sign?” he spoke wow ok err what did he say again? Oh the poster the poster duh. You quickly handed him the poster with a smile “oh yeah sorry here” you were gradually gaining back the confidence from earlier again with each not completely failed attempt at speech. “Wow interesting choice why season 4?” you could see how that would seem odd as they were now on season twelve “Well I guess it’s mostly because of Castiel, it’s my favourite season because it’s when Cas officially joint the team, I mean he gave up everything for dean and Sam which was so sweet and heart-warming if you ignore the whole apocalypse thing and its before he blames himself for the whole God/Leviathans thing…” great I was talking for too long I sound like a crazy fan girl, well to be honest I guess that’s what I am. You started drumming your fingers on the table out of nerves at some point in your speech. “Yeah I always thought it was pretty amazing how he gave up everything for dean too” wait slow down did Misha Collins just agree with you about your stupid rant omg he did! “Whoa I love your nails did you do them?” quickly your fingers froze there drumming “Oh yeah I did! Glad you like them” you say glancing down at your nails. Then he says something completely unexpected “Before a sign this can I ask a favour?” really he’s asking to ask a favour he does realise that 98% of these people would do anything for him right??? “Yeah of course what is it?” you guessed you looked pretty confused and maybe even a bit scared at this point as he quickly replied “err I have this bet with Jared and Jensen to find the best supernatural themed accessories for our panel tomorrow, so I was wondering if you could do my nails like yours I mean nothing can beat that right?” did you just here right? Were you dreaming? Or hallucinating? On the slim chance you weren’t you muttered something that resembled “Yeah sure no problem love to.” You were pretty sure the people behind you were getting annoyed by now and Misha realised as well as he started signing and said “Great! Meet me back here a 1?” the gods must be on your side because your busy schedule had a gap there “yeah sure” you said while practically beaming. He handed you back your poster and your feat carried you off away from Misha somehow. You quickly found the nearest seat and practically fell in it you sat just staring for about 5 minutes trying, and mostly failing to process what just happened. Misha, nails, hi, rant, Castiel, nails, bet, 1 a clock. OK wow first of all wow does this happen to everyone or just me? Probably just me you concluded, probably just me. Realising you had not read what Misha wrote you pulled out your poster and gaped at what it said. Id fall from heaven for you, Castiel. Then underneath ps. Love your nails! Misha Collins. First thing you thought: Omg is that a pick up line…. From CASTIEL? Second: Misha likes my nails!!! Third: everyone else is signing the same poster they will read that and think I asked him to write that. At this last thought your cheeks automatically flushed god what were you going to do. You just hope the others don’t make you even more embarrassed…


	2. Really Guys?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After everything that happened with Misha your hoping for a nice normal signing with Jared and Jensen however they didn't seem to get the memo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi (: if you enjoy this story please leave kudos or even a comment it's greatly appreciated!

With that promising thought you looked at your watch at saw you didn’t have long before you should start queuing for Jensen’s signing. You got out you map and saw luckily it was just round the corner so you started heading there. As you walked you wondered how many people would do anything for Misha to write something like that to them and here you were freaking out rather wishing he hadn’t. Maybe I should be being more grateful but in my mind it’s just plain embarrassing if a bit amazing. Once you joint the queue you were actually happy you had some time to think over your plan for the rest of the day; after seeing Jensen you were queuing up to see Jared then after him you had to meet Misha again then after that’s done you were meeting Mark Sheppard then Mark Pelligrino then Richard Speight. Thinking over your day rekindled your excitement and you began bouncing on your feet, all your favourite actors were signing, you were meeting Misha again, you were in line to meet Jensen no reason not to be excited. With your new found positive attitude the queue seemed to pass by in the blink of an eye and suddenly you were only a few people away from the front. But for some reason nervousness didn’t strike this time you were just overly happy. You were still like this when Jensen said “Hi what would you like me to sign and what would you like me to put?” quickly you realised you had to A: give him the poster and B: explain what Misha put. You started giving him the poster while saying “You can write whatever you like that’s what I said to Misha” although this was not entirely true it’s not like you asked Misha to write that! “Sure thing” you hoped he wouldn’t bother reading what Misha put and just write something generic but sadly you saw him reading it. You started to blush internally cursing the fact cheeks did that. Luckily he saw it as funny and just started laughing while you just kind of stood there awkwardly then he turned to you and said “trust Misha to write something like that but there’s no way I’m letting him win.” He said then quickly started writing “Win what?” you questioned he ignored you as he finished writing handed you the poster back and just said “You” flashed his winning smile and the next fan walked up. Somehow realising you had to leave you walked away still utterly confused. What did he mean and more importantly what did he write? You found a quiet corner and read the poster again shocked by what you read, “you’re sweeter than an apple pie Dean Winchester” then underneath “Take that Misha haha Jensen Ackles” WHAT great so now there’s a who can write the worst pick up line competition, you then mutter “hope Jared is more sensible” but you still don’t understand why he said to win you? Did he think Misha’s line was sincere? Was it? Were they both? “Haha” you actually started laughing at how ridiculous that would be Jensen Ackles and Misha Collins liking me yeah right! You decided you had spent enough time standing in a corner and walked off to go find Jared’s queue. On your way over there you accidentally walked straight into someone in the crowded corridor “oh my gosh I’m so sorry” you quickly blurted out “nah don’t worry about it they said who have you had signed so far?” few at least she’s not mad “Misha and Jensen” at this point you were just hoping they wouldn’t ask WHAT they wrote as that would defiantly be embarrassing “Cool what did they write?” great it’s like I’m cursed you thought before just deciding to show her rather than read it our besides she probably wouldn’t even believe you! You show her the poster she gasps then starts laughing “omg how do you have the courage to ask for that I think I’d feint your seriously awesome” and with that she left before you could even explain yourself great you thought now she thinks I asked him to write that and that I’m super confident or something well I guess I probably won’t see her again so it doesn’t matter. You continued on your way to Jared and joined the back of the queue. You were actually getting used to the length of these queues, well that’s what you thought. you seemed to be waiting there for days it’s like it was never ending at this rate you would be late to meet Misha. You had almost forgot about that until you saw the time was 12:45. Fortunately you were near the front now so it wouldn’t be much longer until Jared was signing your poster and you were on you way to paint Misha Collin’s nails, god that sounds ridiculous… Luckily You were right within no time you were stood in front of The Jared Padaleki “Hi what do you want me to sign and write” he said with a smile you decided to just explain the situation. As you were handing him the poster you explained “You can write whatever you like, although Jensen and Misha seem to have gone for pickup lines I really have no idea why” you said feeling completely embarrassed you shrugged your shoulders and tried to hid ether fact you were blushing madly. With a confused look on his face (great he thinks I lied or something) he began to read however it quickly turned to a grin “wow you really weren’t kidding!” few ok just answer “yeah but you can write whatever you like, same thing I told them as I said I have no idea why they wrote that” he smiled at you before saying “well thanks and all but I think I’ll continue the theme…” and he started writing. Oh god Jared too he was my last hope! You internally screamed. Well if this is what it’s come to you thought I should be positive… then it hit you, you had 3 incredibly amazing, good looking, talented actors signatures and a pick up line from each of their characters! Why was I thinking this was a bad thing again you thought! You were snapped out of you day dream when Jared handed you back you poster. I wonder what Jared wrote you thought before you smiled and thanked him then walked away towards a quiet area. You decided to check the time before you read what Jared wrote as you really didn’t want to be late to meet Misha and it was close to 1 last time you checked. Oh god the time read 12:58 great you thought I hope I’m not too late. You started walking as fast as you could in such crowded areas towards Misha’s area. By the time you got there it was 2 minutes past one and Misha was already there. You were surprised he wasn’t surrounded by fans, I guess he either asked them to leave or they just gave him some privacy without being asked, it was probably the first option. “Hey” you feebly said feeling suddenly nervous again cursing that you were nervous you decided to pretend you weren’t as much as you could “hiya” He replied “How’s your day has been so far?” wow this is all still so surreal Misha Collins just asked me how my day was, he’s actually interested in how my day was you thought “Great actually I just got the poster signed by Jared and Jensen.” You decided to read what Jared had put now in case he asked to see it you wanted to know what it said first. “we should date on a Tuesday so I can re live it over and over, Sam Winchester” omg REALLY that’s almost so bad it’s good you laughed “they wrote that because your cute” that last one made you do a double take, did JARED PADALEKI just call you CUTE? Did he just basically say Misha and Jensen think you’re cute? What did I just read!?You guessed he was answering you as you kept saying you had no idea why Jensen and Misha wrote that but you were not expecting an answer like that. You must have been stood there for quite a while because Misha hesitantly said “hey are you… ok?” you looked up, looked him in the eye and blandly said “you kind of started a theme apparently” then handed him the poster. Confusion then realisation then happiness went across his features then he just burst out laughing “OMG I think they beat me! That’s not fair I didn’t know there was going to be competition!” “God there both great but what were you so freaked about?” oh god he obliviously hadn’t read the second part of Jared’s but at least he didn’t think you were weird or something “The second part of Jared’s” was all you could manage to say without blushing again. He just looked at you and said “well he wasn’t lying” WHAT? Misha Collins said I was cute Misha Collins said I was cute. What is going on today it’s like I switched bodies with an attractive popular person! But other than that my Favourite actor just called me cute AHHHH! But before you could say anything he quickly said “Any ways someone promised to paint my nails if I remember correctly” with a smile plastered on his face. “Oh yeah sure” your brain was still comprehending that last part about your favourite actor and cuteness. “Great just follow me” and he walked of and you followed.


	3. Chatting with Misha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of Misha in this chapter! yay. basically Reader and Misha get to know each other with a bit of flirting whilst reader does his nails.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1800 words +this chapter yay. I have already written the next chapter so that will be uploaded tomorrow hopefully however i'm currently having internet troubles and haven had WiFi all day (it was dreadful) but now it's back and i'm hoping it will stay back (:

Misha lead you into a spare room and sat down at a table, he motioned at the seat opposite him indicating you should sit there. Although your brain still wasn’t really working correctly, it was as if someone had blended it all together and it had turned to mush but luckily your legs guided you to the chair and sat you down. “right” you said “let me just get my stuff out and I can start” “how long do you have as it may take a while” you added quickly in case he only had half an hour or something “1 and a half hours” he replied with a smile “is that long enough?” you nodded an answer to his question then continued setting up. “So” you said “do you want them like mine or something different?” you were starting to feel a tiny bit more confident and you were actually forming proper sentences which was a bonus. “Like yours is fine thanks” the answer was perfectly fine it’s what happened next that completely through you he held his hand out. Of course this was perfectly normal you WERE painting his nails but in your jumbled mind you had skipped over the fact that you would have to effectively hold his hand and also keep up a conversation at the same time, and at this point in time you were seriously doubting that would be possible. Trying to ignore this you gingerly took his hand and begun painting. God this is going to be a long hour you thought to yourself. “Err I don’t think I ever got your name...” he said. Oh god duh my name “(y/n) my name’s (y/n)”ok speaking check “(y/n) nice name. Is this your first Convention (y/n)?” Misha asked, ok here goes the conversation part “yeah it is I was super excited to come meet you all” huh that was actually easier than I thought it was going to be you said internally. “Ha Ha well I hope we lived up to your expectations” Misha replied “Yeah definitely! Although I wasn’t quite expecting pickup lines but I’m not one to complain” did you just flirt…..? With…. Misha Collins I think I did oh chuck help me! You almost whispered but luckily managed not to do that because it would have been utterly embarrassing. He laughed at your reply then added “surely you must be used to constant pickup lines by now right?” wait slow, pause, stop! Did he just flirt back with you? He did wow ok just don’t mess this up (y/n). “Haha not as much as you may think I guess.” Err quick change the topic, change the topic! “Can I have your other hand now please this ones done for now” well I guess that will have to do you sighed “oh! Yeah sure” he quickly changed his hands over. You were beginning to feel more and more confident chatting with Misha as he really was as nice as people said he was, another thing people got right were his eyes. Oh god you could stare into those eyes forever, bluer than oceans and skies they just seemed to go on forever, and his lips wow they were a whole other story. You were busy admiring his face in general when you saw a blush on his cheeks and realised you’d been staring. No No No this is NOT good shoot quick say something. Your brain had gone blank as a piece of paper you just about managed to mumble something you’d been meaning to say for a while hoping it would distract him. “Can I ask you a question?” hopefully if luck was on your side he’d think you were thinking about your question whilst you were in wonderland. Oh who were you kidding no luck was going to make him think you were doing anything but staring. “Yeah sure what is it?” he said making you gain a little confidence back from where you’d dropped it on the floor. “How did you come up with Gishwhes I mean it’s so huge and different I was just wondering what made you think of doing it?” all this time you were trying to concentrate on his nails but you were finding it increasingly difficult… “Wow that’s actually a really good question. Huh I’m not sure really I guess I just wanted a way to get people out of there comfort zones and Gishwhes was a way to do that” God you know when someone’s attractive then you find out how nice they are and there like 6x more attractive? Yeah I think that’s happening now. “That’s a great answer and if that was your goal you definitely accomplished it” you say with a genuine smile. “Thank you” he said “Have you ever done Gishwhes?” he asked great now I have to tell Misha Collins I have never done Gishwhes you thought to yourself “No N..No I haven’t unfortunately I have always wanted to but there’s always been a problem, I have had everything get in my way illness, holidays, weddings you name it it probably happened” you reveal with a sad sigh “well maybe one day you can do it with me” he said. Now you knew he was just trying to cheer you up but a small part of you hoped he was sincere. “Thanks” you said with a smile “maybe one day… Oh also I can move onto doing the red now on your nails” you said “Really wow that was quick!” huh we have already been here 20 minutes because I keep getting distracted how is that quick “Err Misha it’s been 20 minutes” you say wondering if he really though that had been quick and who did his nails last time if he thought it took that long….”Really 20 already? Huh I guess time flies when you’re having fun” wow he really didn’t realise how long it had been. “This is fun? You need to get out more” you said with a grin. “why wouldn’t this be fun I’m getting ready to beat Jared and Jensen, one of my favourite past times by the way and as a bonus I’m sitting and talking with a beautiful girl now you tell me what part about that isn’t fun?” other than the part where you make be blush so much you could mistake me with a beetroot you almost angrily, thought. He was just toying with you there’s no way Misha Collins could actually like you and it made you almost angry. To avoid a snappy comment you just shrugged your shoulders and continued working on his nails. The room fell into a uncomfortable silence for a few minutes before Misha said “I’m sorry I didn’t want to upset you or anything is something wrong” you debated telling him why you were upset but decided it was a stupid reason so you just looked up and said “No no don’t worry about it, it’s nothing” you tried to add a reassuring smile but your pretty sure it didn’t work. “So what do you think J2 will be doing for their side of the bet?” you questioned trying to show you were fine and get past that awkward few minutes. “I honestly have no idea” Misha replied “All I know is this will definitely beat it! Also will you be at the panel tomorrow to witness Jared and Jensen’s glorious defeat?” god he’s so nice how can people be this kind and talented and good looking it’s just not fair on us normal people you thought “Yeah I will be there and I’m looking forward to it” you weren’t lying you really were looking forward to that panel the most I mean Jared Jensen and Misha it’s a recipe for success… or disaster you added but I guess both are just as funny you though with a smile on your lips. “So glad you’ll be there” Misha said and if you didn’t know better you could have sworn there was a glint of mischief in his eyes…. But other than that Misha said he’s glad you’ll be there and that was definitely a win in your books. You gave him a smile as you reply then added “your nails are done they just need to dry now although that may take a while as there is more than one coat” you said “that’s great I can’t thank you enough” his eyes lit up when he smiled back at you and that was all the thanks you would ever need “No thanks needed I enjoyed chatting with you” you said meeting his gaze “I enjoyed having such great company as well thank you” you blushed again as the thought wow I have blushed more today than I have in the past year! Ran through your head. You fell into a comfortable silence when Misha suddenly spoke up and said “My turn to ask you a question now ok?” Misha wants to ask me a question? Why? “Sure go ahead” he paused for a few seconds and you were getting increasingly more curious. “Why did you help me?” huh what? What did he mean why did you help me? isn’t it obvious you were a massive fan and had a big crush on him. Actually you hoped that second one wasn’t obvious. “I’m a nice person” you said but he gave you a look that said AND so you elaborated “Fine your MISHA COLLINS and I’m a fan so of course I’d help you , your also such a nice person I fail to see how anyone wouldn’t want to spend time with you.” You finished your explanation and looked up for Misha’s response “thank you” he said “for everything” wow he’s reaching Tom Hiddelston levels of politeness. “look you don’t need to thank me at all just getting to chat with you is payment enough for simply painting your nails” you said “speaking of your nails they should be done by now and you have to get back to signing things” you said although you really didn’t want to go you didn’t want to be the reason he was late. “Yeah I guess your right” “here” he said “in case I don’t bump into you again” he handed you a piece of paper you then read to find he had given you his number. Yes Misha Collins had given YOU his number! “Thank you Misha and I really do hope I see you again and that you win your bet” you picked up your stuff and stood up, Misha followed in suit. “Me too well I guess I’ll see you later” then turned round and walked away waving as he left the room. You were left looking kind of shocked in a room on your own. You quickly added Misha’s number into your phone under the name Angel, you thought it was fitting, you then turned round and re-entered the busy corridors of the convention ready for the rest of your day.


	4. More pickup lines?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader meets Marks Sheppard then heads home to catch up (y/f/n) on her crazy day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah sorry this chapters kind of a filler but hopefully it's still funny(: The next chapter will be worth the wait with tons of Misha and some J2 as well. Also I will continue uploading a new chapter everyday as much as I can.

You still had one more person to see before you could head home to prepare for tomorrow, Mark Sheppard you were looking forward to meeting Mark as you liked his character Crowley I mean sure he’s manipulative and evil and generally a bad guy but you could not ignore how great of a character he was. With this thought in your head you set off in the direction of where you had seen him signing earlier, his line unfortunately was almost as long as all the others so with a sigh you joined the very back. Whilst you queued you wondered whether he would continue the trend with a pickup line and if he did what he would put? Probably something equally stupid like you can be my queen of hell. You started laughing out loud at this thought which earned you a few strange looks. Overall the queue went reasonably quickly and soon enough you were at the front and greeted with the British accent of Mark Sheppard, “hello there what would you like me to sign and write?” after hanging out with Misha some of his confidence must of rubbed off on you as you said without even stumbling on your words “can you sign this please and you can write whatever you like, that’s what I told the others but they seem to of come up with their own theme” then with a shrug of your shoulders you handed him the poster. You grinned at his confused expression knowing he would soon be laughing. Just like you said he was soon laughing out loud “Trust them to do something like that but I’m afraid I can’t just break the pattern now can I?” you smiled back at him as he began to write. “By the way” he started to say “I think Misha’s cheating by having the most adorable character” you laughed at his comment and replied with “Well at least no one will mess with your character?” wow your confidence was through the roof today! “You’d think wouldn’t you however messing with my character seems to be a recurring thing” you laughed again and said “Well I certainly wouldn’t I for one don’t want to be on the bad side of the kind of hell” he finished writing first then looked up “Don’t worry darling your my favourite” he almost purred in Crowley’s famous voice then proceeded to wink at you and hand you the poster. You then realised you should probably leave, so you did. But not before winking back. Wow what happened to my confidence did I steal Misha’s or something? You wondered. You looked down at your poster re-living the events from today. First meeting Misha: I’d fall from heaven for you, Castiel. ps. Love your nails! Misha Collins Then meeting Jensen: “you’re sweeter than an apple pie Dean Winchester” “Take that Misha haha Jensen Ackles” God they were like 5 year olds then meeting Jared: “we should date on a Tuesday so I can re live it over and over, Sam Winchester “they wrote that because your cute” That one was defiantly interesting you still couldn’t get over the fact Jared Padaleki called you cute. Then Misha again where he agreed you were cute, flirted with you (even if you started it), and gave you his number. That was defiantly an experience to remember. Realising you had been stuck in a day dream you decided to finish up your day at the convention by looking around the various stalls selling merch as you haven’t had time to all day and you had seen some quite cool things for sale. You looked around for ages without seeing anything you wanted to actually by and you were starting to lose hope when you came across a jewellery stall. Great you thought I always find some jewellery I like. You began browsing the table seeing necklaces with the ever famous car, bracelets with anti-possession signs on and much much more but none of it was really catching your eye. Until you saw a beautiful gold necklace with a pair of angel wings at the bottom with a single white gem in the middle and “I fell for YOU” engraved on the back. You almost laughed at how perfect it was considering what Misha had wrote, you also loved the design so you decided to ask how much it was. You were overjoyed to find it was only 25 pounds you quickly got some money out and bought the necklace. You thanked the attendant there and started making your way towards the exit through the crowds of people.  
>>>>>>back at hotel<<<<<  
You walked into your room and fell straight onto the bed you would have liked nothing more than to just fall asleep but you remembered what your friend had made you “promise” before you left and you would rather not face her wrath so you quickly tapped her number and were immediately met with. “It’s been more than a day how could you not call! I have been worried sick! Fill me in on everything right this second” all being shouted through your phone. “Whoa calm down ill fill you in” you proceeded to fill (y/f/n) in on everything that happened with her gasping laughing and accusing you of lying at all the correct points. “Wait so you hung out with Misha for a whole hour and a half and got autographs and pick up lines from him Jared Jensen and Mark AND got Misha number all in one day?” wow it really did sound ridiculous when she said it like that. “Y…Yeah” you tried “AHH I’m so proud of you you’ll be dating one of them in no time!” what? Dating no no no did she not get that they were all just joking around? “You do realise there all just having fun and joking around none of them actually like me right!” you said trying not to laugh at how naive she was. “Oh sweetie if none of the rest of them don’t like you sure fine. But Misha however definitely 100% has the hots for you” your friend said. Haha she had to be wrong… right? “Oh shut up your just seeing things how you want to see them any way I have to go now so bye” maybe this was the only way to get her to shut up… “I’m NOT wrong but whatever you’ll see when he asks you out bye girl” you hung up not even wanting to answer her not even wanting to consider if she was right. You were on the brink of entering full out panic mode over what she said so you decided to call your other (and way more mature) friend Ashley she would agree with me that (y/f/n) was being silly then I will be able to sleep you thought to yourself. You quickly scrolled through your contacts and hit Ashley’s name then when the phone was answered you went into a full panic trying to get her opinion as quick as possible “Ashley right (y/f/n) thinks someone likes me but he obliviously doesn’t like me but I’m starting to panic that I’m wrong and she’s right and I need your opinion on it all” you paused waiting for your friends calculated reply. Nothing then suddenly “who does she think likes you” came in a much deeper voice than Ashley’s “Your… not…. Ashley… who is this?” you said at first confused then just curious to who had Ashley’s phone. “This is Misha I don’t think you meant to call me” the voice that you now knew was Misha’s said. OH GOD HOW! WHY! HOW! Then your remembered you set his contact as Angel which alphabetically would be right next to Ashley’s in your phone.. Ok time to have a panic attack then try to explain to Misha why you called him. However you seemed to be stuck on the panic attack part and missing the explaining bit. “(y/n) (y/n) are you there” shoot shoot shoot ahhhh “yeah err sorry for calling you Misha just ignore what I said err sorry I’m sure your busy ill just hang up… yeah” this was now the new most embarrassing moment in your life. “No not until you answer my question” Misha said “Huh what question” you replied “who does your friend think likes you?” how on earth were you supposed to answer that! Lie that’s how you would answer lie your way through it. “OH err just some guy who lives down the road from me” that was not convincing at all “oh” came an almost rejected sounding reply, you quickly decided to add “The reason I was panicking is because I don’t like him at all and I really hate rejecting people” just in case for some strange reason (y/f/n) was right and Misha did like you like you liked him you didn’t want him to think you liked anyone else gosh that was a lot of likes you thought. “Oh yeah that’s completely understandable” came Misha’s slightly more upbeat reply “thanks but I’m sure your busy and I should probably go and actually call Ashley now” you didn’t really want to hang up but you didn’t really want to mess up any more than you already had with your tiredness so you decided that was best “Yeah ok see you tomorrow?” he said “Hopefully” you smiled, he did want to see you that was good. Byes were exchanges and you sadly hung up. You then decided Ashley could wait and you needed some sleep so looking forward to another day at the convention and hopefully seeing Misha again you drifted off to sleep.


	5. Jensen, Jared NO!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader spends some time hanging out with J2 building a new friendship and Misha gets a little Jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is not much Misha in this chapter and he wan't in the last one much either I'm sorry but i really wanted to spend some time developing a friendship between the reader and Jensen and Jared but don't worry reader will end up with Misha eventually (:  
> sorry this is up later than usual as I said a few days ago my Internet keeps breaking so it was written I just could not upload it.

Your alarm started buzzing signalling the start of a new day, you rolled over and hit the snooze button but that’s when you saw you had 3 messages from “Angel” you smiled to yourself before unlocking your phone to check the messages. “Hey sorry it’s late but I just wanted to check you were coming to the panel tomorrow, Misha” you wondered why he was so insistent you came? “Hey I don’t know whether you’re up yet but tomorrow me Jared and Jensen are going out for coffee would you like to come?” How did you get so lucky you were friends with Jared Padaleki, Jensen Ackles and Misha Collins! And the Final Message “meet me in the green room 8?” you wondered why he wanted to meet, then it occurred to you he didn’t need a reason you were friends this made the biggest smile appear on your face you were so happy to have found some new people you could call your friends. You quickly typed out a reply to all 3 messages “Wouldn’t miss your panel for the world, I’ll be there! coffee sounds amazing and see you at 8.” you hit sent then decided you better get ready if you were going to be meeting Misha at 8. After a hurried breakfast you picked out your outfit for the day you went with the Dean look yesterday so you decided to go with the you look today. You took out your favourite top and jacket and went with the easy choice of your comfiest jeans and boots. You were just leaving when you remembered your necklace you bought yesterday you quickly grabbed it and slipped it round your neck before slamming the door getting in your car and driving off.  
>>>>>>at the convention<<<<<  
You had just walked into the main hall when you decided to check the time, it was only 7:00 at the moment so you still had quite a while to wait but you decided to go anyway and hang out with whoever was there. You made your way over to where you had seen the green room yesterday through the crowded corridors. When you got there you opened the door and saw Jared and Jensen, you were just about to say hi when the door swung close in front of you. Confused you turned around to see a security guard in front of you. Luckily he wasn’t to intimidating he was just a youngish guy and he had merch on as well so he was obliviously a fan. “I’m sorry” he said “you can’t go in there” you understood his reasoning of course, he didn’t know you were invited you probably just looked like some obsessive crazy fan, you decided that just explaining would be easiest so you began to try. “Oh sorry you see I’m a friend, Misha told me to meet him here” You said with a big smile “Look as nice as it would be for you to be their friend you’re just a fan and they were probably just being nice to you so I’m going to have to ask you to leave” He said with a sigh. Now that was just rude. Your next move, thinking back was a bit risky and or stupid because if Jared and Jensen didn’t remember you or your name it could of ended very badly for you but at the time you thought it was a pretty good idea so you did it anyway. Quickly before the guy could stop you, you knocked on the door very shortly after Jared appeared at the door. The security guy immediately started apologising and grabbed my arm, yes grabbed my arm! Luckily Jared cut him off “Hey (y/n) nice seeing you again Misha told me you’d drop by at some point” you turned to the security guard and saw and utterly confused and slightly jealous look on his face. Half of you felt bad for him being embarrassed in front of Jared but you were still kind of mad so the dominant thought in your head was “who’s just a fan now?!”. You turned back to Jared and said “Yeah he texted me to meet here at 8 but I was early so I thought I’d just drop by and see if anyone was here” the security guard had started to back away by now sensing that he wasn’t needed rightfully so you thought. Jared then replied to you “Well you’re in luck me and Jensen are here, would you like to come wait for Misha in here?” You smiled brightly nodded and said “Thanks Jared I’d love to” he turned and walked in to the room you followed and closed the door behind you. As you walked in Jensen spotted you and spoke up “Hey if it isn’t little miss pick up line” you rolled your eyes at him and rebuked with “Shut up squirrel” both he and Jared laughed at this. You looked around for somewhere to sit but as the room was quite small there was only one sofa and currently Jared was sat on one end with Jensen on the other with his legs over the whole middle. “Hey Jensen mind moving your legs?” you said as politely as you could. “Nope” he said popping the p. Oh this meant war you thought. “Pleaseeeee” you said trying to make it seem as if you’d give up easily. “Nah ah” he said, that’s what I was hoping you’d said you thought “Fine then you asked for it” you sat down next to Jared but facing Jensen and sat behind his legs then proceeded to stretch your legs out on top of his and you flashed him a victorious smile. He pretended to look shocked before saying “For once I though Misha had picked a nice normal friend but no he always seems to go for the annoying ones” Jared and you laughed both started laughing at his jab at you “That explains why he’s friends with you to” you laughed out. This time they both looked fake offended then Jared said “Ohhhh she’s snarky too” Jensen solemnly nodded in agreement “Right you’re in it to now are you” you said to Jared smiling evilly if that’s even a thing. “No No No don’t drag me into this as well please Don’t” Jared said quickly but not quick enough you thought “Nope” you said popping the p like Jensen had done earlier, you then lied your head down onto Jared’s knees looked him in the eyes and whispered “I’ll get you both back don’t you worry.” It was silent for what felt like 2 minutes then you all simultaneously burst out laughing. You’d be lying if you said you didn’t think this was the happiest you had ever been in your life. “Well” Jensen said “You should know” Jared continued “WE are the kings of pranks so you should be the one worrying” They both said together. “What did you rehearse that or something?” you said instead of acknowledging their threat. “Natural talent baby natural talent” replied Jensen and you all started laughing again. Mid way through your laughing fit Misha must of walked in because when he spoke, standing in front to you, all three of you jumped “Hi guys” he said, “heya” you replied. Your head still on Jared’s lap so you couldn’t quite see him properly but if you could have you would have seen he was almost glaring and Jared and Jensen but you were happily oblivious to this. Any way you sat up to see him properly you smiled at him and his face instantly relaxed, not that you noticed this of course. “Jared Jensen we have about 10 minutes before our panel” even though this was good you sighed as you were having so much fun just hanging out with them. “don’t worry (y/n) I got good news for you to” at this you perked up and gave him a confused look “I got you a seat right at the front as a thanks for helping me with the bet” the smile already on your face instantly doubled “Really Misha?” you half shouted then you bounced up from the sofa and full on hugged him, what? You weren’t going to not hug Misha Collins if you had the chance “You heard him laughing and you pulled back, “glad you’re happy (y/n)” he said with a smile to rival yours. “Just wait a minute” Jensen said calmly “YOU HELPED HIM BEAT US (Y/N) HOW COULD YOU!” he shouted. You shrugged your shoulders “To be honest it WAS before I met you also why should I not help him I’m sure you guys helped each other” Misha contributed with an offended “Yeah” and Jared looked at Jensen and said “She does have a point” and in reply Jensen glared at him and me then Misha all in turn then muttered towards me “Now I’m defiantly pranking you” you smiled at him trying (in vain) to get him to forgive you. “Any way I should probably go get ready for the panel, actually you guys should as well” you said with a sigh they all nodded in agreement Misha gave you a smile and then just as you were leaving the room Jared suddenly said “Wait (y/n) are you coming for coffee?” you turned back round to face him “Wouldn’t miss it” he gave a genuine smile then you left the room for real this time. You were more than happy you were ecstatic the boys were all so nice and so much fun also they actually liked you which was a bonus. And to add to that “apparently” Misha liked you and as much as you didn’t think this was true you were starting to hope it was, he was such a nice person so kind to you and caring not to mention his looks which by the way were amazing. By the time you were done admiring Misha you had already found your seat and sat down. A few minutes later a girl dressed as female Cas sat down next to you “Hi” she said kind of timidly “Hey” you said with a smile “Cas is my fav to” you said, her eyes lit up and she excitedly said “yeah Cas is my favourite character and Misha is my favourite actor so I’m really happy to be here” you looked at how exited she was to even be able to see Misha and you suddenly felt slightly guilty that you had just been practically lying on top of Jared and Jensen and the only reason you were sitting here was because Misha gave you a ticket AND you also had a coffee date with them at lunch. This made you feel worse so you decided to cheer yourself up by thinking about the ridiculous things they had written on your poster, you almost started laughing at the memory as it was quickly becoming one of your favourites. You then remembered that Jensen had sworn to prank you and suddenly you felt very nervous, you knew he wouldn’t do anything tooooo bad but he definitely would do something. But all these thoughts were forgotten when Misha came running on the stage, there was something about his smile that made your heart flutter and the amount of energy he had made you want to jump up and shout, luckily you suppressed this instinct and focused on admiring his smile. As he came on the entire room started to scream and he was quickly followed on by Jensen and Jared showing just as much energy.


	6. Let the judging comence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader gets dragged up on stage to judge the competition from earlier, will she be accepted by the fans?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ END NOTES THEY ARE IMPORTANT  
> hope you enjoy this chapter(:

“Hellllloooo every boddddddyyy” Misha said into the mic, again queueing everyone to erupt into screams. They all said hello to the fans but then quickly went on to questions. “You there in the moose antlers” said Jared, a guy probably only a few years older than yourself stood up and held the mic up. “I just want to say how much of a fan I am of all of you” the actors quickly thanked him but let him continue “and my questions for all three of you” the guy then continued talking. “If you had to go back and re-film one season which one would you pick and why?” he finished his question and sat back down. Misha spoke up first “Well I think I’d go with season three so I don’t have to do any work but it’s getting ready for me to join in” The crowd and Jared and Jensen began to laugh then Jared decided to say his answer “I Think I would go with season one as it would be nice to go right back to the start and see how the characters were back then again” This got a few awwws but mostly just screaming. Jensen was last to answer “I think I would re film season four because it’s when the greatest bromance ever began.” Everyone immediately started laughing with quite a few shouts of “Destiel forever” and things like that. They went through another 5 or so questions without any of them really catching your attention. But then a girl asked “Can we know who won your bet from Yesterday’s panel?” You looked up and met Misha’s eyes for a second he then looked at the girl and said “Actually we haven’t judged that yet so we’ll do that now if no one minds” the crowd started cheering as if to say that they don’t mind. Misha started speaking again “Ok then all we need now is a judge and who better than our new friend (y/n)” Jared Jensen and Misha all looked at you and the crowd cheered without even knowing who you were. “You have got to be kidding me!” you said quietly. The girl next to you looked round and said “You didn’t tell me you knew them! Go get up there” you were shocked, but you managed to shout up to Misha “REALLY?” You honestly weren’t sure if he was joking or not and you didn’t want to make a fool out of yourself, “Yeah get up here” he said quickly then offered you a hand to get up the stage. You stood up causing the crowd to erupt in cheers, and gladly took Misha’s hand as he pulled you up onto the stage and handed you a mic. You knew it really wasn’t what you should be concentrating on right now but you couldn’t help but notice how your heart jumped when your hands connected and how you hoped he felt it to, you pushed this thought aside and looked towards Jared and Jensen and said into the mic “Is this your idea of payback for earlier?” Jensen and Jared both laughed then Jensen said “No way you’re getting something big because of that!” You shook your head then looked out to the audience before saying “Can you believe them?” everyone laughed and Misha said to you “See you’re a natural” “But anyway we need you to judge” you nodded quickly before saying “Ok then up first the amazing Misha Collins” Misha laughed then proceeded to show the camera that was showing them on the screen his nails whilst saying “these are my beautiful nails done by (y/n) herself aren’t they amazing!” the crowed answered in the form of shouting and you spoke up. “OK then next up Jensen Ackles himself” then you swooped your hand to your right to point at Jensen, “Well my entry is an amazing hand knitted scarf that quite rightly says I love pie, however unfortunately the amazing fan that did this is not here today” he then started to show off his scarf before dramatically draping it round his neck. “Not bad not bad at all but lastly we have the moose, Jared Padaleki” Jared laughed then pulled out something from behind him and meekly saying “I found my shoe” The crowd erupted into laughter as Jared pulled of an amazing sad Sam face before saying “But sadly again the wonderful fan who did this isn’t here today” he then walked to the back and put the shoe down. Jensen spoke next “Go on then (y/n) we got you here for a reason. Judge!” you laughed as he came over and slightly shoved you towards the front “Ok, ok” you said “Hmmmm tough one” you said pretending to think deeply about it. “The award for effort goes to, drum roll please” to your surprise the fans and all three actors began to create a drum roll “Jensen Ackles” You exclaimed! He began to shout “yes in your face Misha… oh and you to Jared” then came over to you, lifted you off the floor and swung you in a circle, all whilst you were laughing your head off along with everyone else. “It’s not over yet though” you teased “there are more awards” you said “continue please” Misha said with that smile of his “of course” you then continued your judging. “The award for comedy goes to…” people were starting to see what you were doing by giving each of them an award to avoid conflict and began to laugh, “Goes to Jared Padaleki” you half said half shouted. Jared then decided it would be best to jump up and down pretending he was a little girl which got a lot of laughs from the fans. “And last but not least the award for prettiest goes to…” Misha was now pretending to bight his nails and Jared said “Obliviously me” then flicked his hair and batted his eye lids which made you start laughing again, so you quickly announced “Misha Collins!” Misha started running round saying “I’m the prettiest I’m the prettiest” so you decided to join in “Yes you are the prettiest Misha well done” in a slightly mocking tone. Everyone was laughing, you were laughing, and you were having so much fun you almost forgot you were on a stage! Jensen then turned to the girl who had asked the original question and said “In answer to your question, me I won as you just saw end of story” the girl laughed and thanked Jensen then passed the mic on. Everyone either forgot or just didn’t care that you were still on the stage as no one asked you to sit back down, so you didn’t even when they started answering questions again. However the first question actually evolved you. A guy about your age stood up and after thanking the actors said “My questions for Jared and Jensen and (y/n) actually” at this you looked up surprised but stayed quite to listen to his question. “(y/n) what did you do to earn being pranked by J2 and Jared and Jensen what do you plan on doing to her?” you laughed into the mic before speaking up to answer the question “First of all I’m honoured I get to answer a question and secondly I didn’t really do that much to be honest, Jensen wouldn’t move his legs off the sofa so I put mine on his, they called me annoying I said it back, they said I was snarky I threatened to prank them so apparently that gets me on the to be pranked list” you finished with a shrug Misha then spoke up “I’m so annoyed I missed all of this” you all started laughing at this then Jensen contributed to the answer. “She is playing it down she was far more annoying than that” you flashed him a look and rebuked with “says you squirrel” Jared laughed with Misha whilst Jensen just smiled smugly “See what I’m talking about” he resorted “You started it” You said with a fake glare in his direction. “so childish” he said whilst shaking his head, at this point you decided it would be best to just give up so you just put your head in your hands and waited for him to continue however it was Misha that spoke up “as you can see I have great taste in friends” even you and Jensen started laughing at this then Jared finished answering the question for the poor guy. “Unfortunately we can’t tell you what we have planned for (y/n) as that would give it away but I can tell you it’s big” you looked up “I was only away from you for like 4 minutes you can’t of planned it already” you said with and air off disbelief, “oh yes we can” said Jensen “were pretty good at it by now” he said somehow sounding scary. You then ran over to Misha looked up at him and said “Your on my side aren’t you Misha?” he laughed then said “I don’t know (y/n) I kind of happy they are pranking someone that’s not me for once” you acted shocked and upset before sulkily saying “I think I might sit back down now and enjoy the show from the audience” to your surprise the crowded awwwed but Jared quickly spoke up “Yeah we do actually have to answer some questions and apparently you plus Jensen doesn’t equal much productivity” you and Jensen laughed then Misha walked up behind you. Before you knew what was happening you had two big hands round your waste and were being lowered down from the stage. As soon as you hit the floor you looked up and said “Thanks Misha” then re took your seat next to your friend from earlier who was just kind of gawking at you. The rest of the panel went amazingly, full of laughs and good questions you were definitely glad to be there and happy you were so accepted by the fans as a new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ IMPORTANT NOTICE BELLOW:  
> After this chapter the current story line I'm looking at will only have another 2-3 chapters, but i could extend it and have reader do Gishwhes with Misha, if I don't extend this I'll move on and do some requests. Please comment weather you want this extended or you would like some requests doing/what said requests would be.


	7. Note (sorry)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a note I already uploaded today's chapter (:

I put this in the notes of the last chapter but I'm putting it here as well because I would really like an opinion. So basically the way this story's going it's got between 2 and 3 chapters left. I'm trying to decide between extending it by having reader do Gishwhes with Misha, or moving on and doing some requests. If you would like me to continue please say similarly if you have any requests please say in the comments but don't worry I will finish the story first no matter what. thank you for reading and sorry for the note(: NEW CHAPTER TOMORROW AS ALWAYS!!


	8. Coffee break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Jared and Jensen cancel the group coffee date leaving just reader and Misha?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey(: sorry this chapters up later than usual but i still manage to get one up per day!

The panel came to an end all too quickly and the fans started to leave whilst the stars said goodbye. However you quickly noticed the girl you had sat next to was still sitting down rather than gathering her things like everyone else. “Hi” you said “Great panel huh” you added trying to lessen the awkwardness, “yeah, yeah” she said then turned to face you “So how did you come to meet Misha” oh you realised, she was jealous well to be honest you would be to, but not everyone could be there new friend so you decided you’d go for the next best. “I was just getting his autograph and he asked me for help with his bet” you trailed off then started again “I could introduce you if you want” you said trying to cheer her up, you knew Misha couldn’t meet everyone but you couldn’t help but feel like you should help one person. “Oh it’s ok I’m sure he’s really busy and stuff and doesn’t have time to meet me” she mumbled with a sigh, “really? You’re going to pass up and opportunity to meet Misha Collins? Ok then your choice” you said then started to turn away knowing she would stop you. “Well I mean if he has time I would love for you to introduce me… please” you couldn’t help but smile, “I’m sure he has time what was your name again?” you questioned “Molly my names Molly” she smiled at you nervously as most people had already left by now and you were the only ones left I there. “Ok Molly you wait here I’ll be right back” you started to walk to the doors when Misha came out of them. “(y/n)! there you are I thought you had left your still up for coffee right?” you blushed at the fact he seemed worried that you wouldn’t be coming “yeah I’m still coming don’t worry but there’s someone I’d like you to meet” you turned to Molly, “Molly Misha, Misha Molly” the poor girl just kind of meekly waved before Misha had strode over. He began chatting with her but you weren’t really paying attention, you loved how he greeted all fans with such enthusiasm even after he had just finished a panel and was probably tired by now. After a while of being in your own thoughts you realised Molly was leaving the room and Misha had turned back to you. “Sorry” you apologised “I just, she was so excited to see you and I felt bad I guess yeah sorry” you knew even though he acted with such energy Molly was probably right he was busy, you smile faltered and you concentrated on your shoes waiting for Misha’s reply. “Hey don’t worry about it I love meeting fans I just wouldn’t want to miss coffee” he said with a joking smile, when you realised he wasn’t angry you instantly perked up, “neither do I, neither do I” you said “Well let’s get going” he laughed. You started walking to the door to meet Jared and Jensen but found your feat were no longer on the ground. “AHHH hey Misha put me down!” you shouted “No way” he smirked or at least you imagined he did you currently couldn’t see as you were laying over his shoulder and being carried towards the doors. You struggled and protested for a bit but found it to be useless so you soon gave up, “You know your just as bad as me” You remarked, he laughed and said “Complementing me isn’t going to get me to put you down” you were sure he didn’t mean it to complement you yet you still blushed before laughing and saying “a girls gotta try” then all of a sudden the world was the right way up again and you had been through on top of Jared and Jensen on a sofa, to which Jensen said “We really have to get a bigger sofa” everyone started laughing before you cut in “So where we going for coffee?” Jared then looked at Jensen then Misha before saying “about that me and Jensen forgot we promised to crash Mark Pellegrino’s and Rich’s panel so guess it’s just you two” Misha looked confused then smiled at Jared “Oh well we will make sure we have plenty of fun without you” at this Jensen dramatically winked at no one in particular and added “I’m sure you will.” In reply to this you elbowed him in the ribs and said “Shut up squirrel.” After everyone had finished laughing Misha started speaking again “Well (y/n) we better get going” everyone nodded, see you later’s were said and you and Misha left.  
>>>>>>at the coffee shop<<<<<  
You found a nice quiet café not too far from the convention and found yourselves a seat in the corner. “So” Misha said as he sat down “Tell me about yourself I literally know like nothing about you” you sat down opposite him and said “What do you want to know?” he paused contemplating then said “anything you think is important.” You started to tell him some basic things about yourself, where you worked, your hobbies, your favourite food and colour just simple things, and he nodded along telling you a bit about himself in the process. After you were done you decided you actually wanted some coffee so you stood up and said “So what do you want to get” he stood up to and said “I’ll come with tables lonely on your own” you rolled your eyes but didn’t verbally object so he followed you up to the counter. You were just about to start ordering when the cashier suddenly started speaking “Oh my god you’re Misha Collins! Wow ok I’m a big Supernatural fan I was hoping I might see you as the conventions so near, ok I’m speaking to much ha” You laughed at how much she reminded you of you when you first met Misha, Misha however was his usual chill self and replied then ordered both your coffees and paid. You moved back to your table and you got out your purse “here let me pay for my coffee” he then glared at you and said “Who here is the famous actor” he paused waiting for you but you refused to speak “and who here is the guest? I am paying for your coffee end of story” You decided not to argue as he seemed pretty determined you just nodded. You shortly lapsed back into a pleasant conversation and time flew by. Your coffees came you thanked the waiter then decided to ask a question that had been bugging you for quite a while “Misha” you said hesitantly he looked up at you as if to say continue “Why are you friends with me, I mean I know I helped you and everything but you let me judge as thanks for that” he looked at you confused then said “You still think I’m only friends with you because you helped me? (Y/n) I’m friends with you because I like you, your beautiful and funny and kind and you interact with us like were normal people. You are kind to me you wind Jensen up you make Jared laugh what reason do I have to not like you?” You were blushing madly at this point your brain hung up on one word; beautiful, you were concentrating on this so much you hadn’t even realised that somewhere in his speech he had put his hand on yours until he squeezed it reassuringly. You realised you hadn’t said anything so you just about managed to whisper “Thank you Misha” he rubbed your hand again and you wished he didn’t have to move his hand ever. Maybe you really were falling for Misha Collins and maybe, just maybe he was falling for you to. He then lightened the mood with his next comment “You know you have gone bright red right?” this just made you blush more however you managed to laugh “Yes Misha I do realise that” he smiled you laughed and you were happy and that’s all you needed. The rest of your Coffee trip flew by with casual conversations, plans to get Jared and Jensen back and talk about Supernatural. You suddenly realised you had been out for more than an hour now so you let Misha know in case he hadn’t noticed which apparently he hadn’t “We should probably head back we’ve been here more than an hour you know” he shook his head “No we haven’t we have plenty of time” you laughed “Misha look at the time” he glanced down at his watch before exclaiming “Really wow I didn’t even notice! come one then” he said with a grin. You stood up and left the coffee shop it was only a few minutes’ walk back but unfortunately it was raining which it hadn’t been when you left so you didn’t have a coat. “God I hate the rain. You here that Chuck get rid of the rain can’t you just magically re fill oceans or something?” Misha started laughing before he seemed to realise why you were hatting on the rain, “Oh you don’t have a coat you’ll get soaked” he said panicking you shrugged your shoulders and continued walking, “No wait use my coat” you shook your head “Misha then YOU won’t have a coat it’s my own fault for not bringing one” you objected, he ignored you completely and started trying to put his coat on you. As much as you tried to stop him he was much stronger than you and quickly beat you, you huffed in irritation but said “Thanks Misha” any way. He smiled and took you hand in his “Let’s go” he said.


	9. The whole gang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader meets Marks Pellegrino and Richard Speight Jr and thus the whole gang (For this story any way)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more chapter after this (probably)! But trust me it will be a good one, and by probably I mean I may do a time skip as a last chapter but most likely not so we are nearing the end :(

You and Misha arrived back and the convention centre and made you way back to the green room as Misha had said Jared and Jensen would be in there. However once you entered you saw a few more people than just J2, in the small room as well as Jared and Jensen were both Marks, and Richard Speight. Out of the group you had only met Mark Sheppard and that was only once. You were glad they were here so you could finally meet them. “Hi” you said waving “My names (Y/n)” Mark, Mark and Rich looked up then Mark.S said “I do believe we have met” you nodded your head happy he had remembered you although it probably wasn’t hard as you were the girl with all the pickup lines. “Then how come I haven’t had the pleasure of meeting you yet” asked Rich then Mark.P added “Yeah I second that although I have heard a lot about you from these two” the motioned at Jared and Jensen. You laughed “Well at least I get to meet you both now” you said towards Mark and Rich then towards J2 you said “And I hope you have only been saying nice things” Jensen smiled before saying “Nah. We were telling them how horrible you are” Everyone laughed but you weren’t giving up that easily “Yeah I’m really horrible I hog the sofa and I call people annoying and snarky and threaten to prank them…. Oh wait that was all you” Jensen laughed then said “Aww thank you for pointing out my best qualities” at this point both Marks and Rich were staring at the two of you they probably expected you to be average fan and gush over the actors not insult them constantly but luckily Jared spoke up “Yeah they’re always like this it’s like a who can come up with the best insult competition” everyone began laughing again. Mark.S then spoke up “Talking of competitions who won your little pickup line contest I’m curious” you laughed at the confused looks on everyone except him and Misha’s faces “First off it wasn’t a competition you guys are just too competitive second off I haven’t decided yet” you said with a shrug, “Err excuse me but what are we talking about” asked Rich “Yeah I was wondering that to” added Mark.P, Jared and Jensen also turned to look at you. “Well you said for some reason Misha wrote a pickup line on the poster I asked him to sign Jensen then did the same to be competitive then Jared then Mark but only me Mark and Misha, as I showed him later on, have seen all of them and apparently it became a competition” heads nodded in understanding “Let’s see this then” said Mark.P you didn’t answer but pulled out the poster that you had been carrying around for some reason and laid it on the table. Everyone gathered round and began to read with people laughing here and there, Jensen was the first to comment “Well I have got to say Sam’s was pretty good” Jared looked up at this then said “He says thank you” you laughed along with Jensen then Rich spoke up “Are you accepting late entry’s?” you smiled held out a pen and said “Of course” he took the pen and began to write signing at the bottom Mark.P then took the pen and said “Well I’m not going to be left out!” He also signed the poster then you picked it up to read it. “I wouldn’t have to trick you into loving me, Trickster” then “P.s Your so lucky I can’t even get them to say thank you, Richard Speight Jr” you laughed and gave him a smile then continued to read “You could warm my cold dead heart, Lucifer” you laughed again you just couldn’t help it but you managed to read the last part “Don’t tell Jensen but I’m on your team (: Mark Pellegrino” Aww even Satan was adorable in one way or another. “Well” you said “You all give some tough competition I’m not sure I can decide a winner” you the held out the sheet so everyone else could read the last two and Jared said “Don’t worry (Y/n) you can have all of us” you were about to answer but Mark.S spoke up “Wow usually Jensen’s the one saying things like that you don’t want to scare the poor girl off” “Hey” shouted Jensen “Well he’s not lying” said Rich, then Jared answered Mark “Don’t worry I won’t scared her off she’s friends with Misha” Everyone, once again started laughing. Rich was next to speak “Who wants a drink” Everyone immediately answered with a chorus of yes’s and even a few pleases. He got up to go get the drinks from the other room and you also stood up “I’ll help” you said and Rich nodded appreciatively and you both walked into the room next door.  
Misha’s pov (it’s necessary)  
As soon as (Y/n) had left Mark.S spoke “Sooooooo Misha likes (Y/n) and (Y/n) has no clue am I caught up?” I wanted to deny it I really did but I really couldn’t she was funny and smart and beautiful and she has only known us for two days and she is almost already part of the family. “That about sums it up” Jared said “But we have a plan for tomorrow to get them together” Jensen added and both Mark’s grinned “Fill us in” Jensen nodded and began to speak “So basically…”  
Meanwhile (Y/n) pov  
“You seem to get along well with the guys how did you end up being friends with them?” asked Rich as you started getting the drinks out “Well to be honest there was the whole pickup line thing and I helped Misha out with a bet but I don’t really know to be honest I guess we just got one well as you said” you answered. He nodded at you thoughtfully “So you are aware Misha is like in love with you right” you laughed and replied quickly “Yeah well if Misha was in love with me it would suck because it would mean I was dreaming and I really like you guys” “There is no way Misha is in love with me” you finished bluntly “Well I wouldn’t be so sure if I were you but whatever” you laughed but feeling slightly awkward at the number of people who thought Misha liked you, you decided to lighten the mood “Really because I think if you were me you would be letting Misha down easy right now or would you accept his gracious offer?” obliviously sensing the tension he said “Yeah I guess your right Misha’s a great guy and all but you know” you both began laughing and finished making the drinks in comfortable silence. You walked in the room to a chorus of cheers and passed round the drinks. “So” Said Mark.P “You’re the new addition to the Supernatural family huh” you blushed but said “Unfortunately not I’m just a regular fan, defiantly not an actor” Misha looked up at you confused “You don’t have to be an actor to be part of the family just our friend and that you most certainly are” You could of sworn you saw him blush but he looked down to quickly to tell and you told yourself it was just your brain making things up, “To right” said Jensen “No matter how annoying you may be” you laughed lightly “thanks guys it really means a lot to me I’m happy to be part of the family” you weren’t lying you really were you had great friends and you had had some of the best moments in your life with them and you had only known them for two days so far. You smiled to yourself thinking of the times to come ad what it had in store for you. Misha looked up again “Come sit down new family member” he said whilst dragging a chair up next to him you smiled and went to join him and sit down only to find air where the chair had been and Rich standing behind you with a chair laughing just as hard as the rest of them. “Sorry” Rich choked out “Initiation” you looked even more confused now “Initiation?” you questioned “Happened to the best of us” added Mark.S still not really answering your question. “It’s initiation to have the chair pulled out from under you, the most simplest of pranks happened to all of us courtesy of Jared and Jensen if it makes you feel better but its official now, Welcome to the family” Misha explained. You were so happy you had to hug someone and Misha happened to be nearest to you so you grabbed him and pulled him into a full on hug “Thanks guys” you said. Although you couldn’t see as you were facing out of the circle everyone immediately started making hearts with their fingers because they knew Misha definitely could see and was starting to turn crimson. Luckily you pulled out quickly and everyone stopped and put their hands down so you wouldn’t notice “Thank you, all of you” you said whilst firmly grabbing the chair and sitting down “Even if you have given me trust issues” you joked. “Again” Mark.P said “All of us have them from Jared and Jensen” you laughed “Me especially” Misha spoke up and you knew he was referring to how he was there favourite to pick on “Although I think you may be there new favourite to prank I might get a rest” you fake looked offended but Jensen quickly spoke “Ahh it’s not that easy now we will just prank both of you together” you and Misha groaned whilst the rest of them laughed their heads off at your suffering. Although you didn’t really mind the idea of being pranked at the moment you were far too happy. You were part of the Family, a friend, you weren’t just a random fan anymore and you couldn’t be happier about it. Although if you had known what was in store for the next day you may have been more worried about the pranking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this I am happy to take requests so if anyone has any please leave it as a comment or message me (:


	10. Crashing panels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter AHHHHHH! will Misha finally admit his feelings or will the group split up after one final day? As it;'s the last chapter it's longer than the others by about 500 words so enjoy(:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE LAST CHAPTER THE END AHHHHH, this is the end it just finished nicely so I wont be continuing it but again if anyone has any requests they would like doing please say as i would be happy to! Also sorry it's up later than normal like a lot later but still technically today so yeah...

You finished off your day hanging out with your new “Family” and talking about tomorrow, the last day of the convention. Even though you were part of the family now you wondered if they would move on and forget about you maybe the odd text here and there but it would be hard to meet up as they were often travelling. You sighed feeling sorry for yourself because you had met such good friends but then would most likely lose them. You decided you would probably be more positive in the morning so you got ready for bed and drifted off to sleep.  
>>>>next morning<<<<<  
You were right as you usually were about your moods and you felt much better in the morning. You decided to tell yourself that if toady was your last day then you were sure as hell going to enjoy it! With this thought you put on your favourite song a little too loud for being in a hotel and began to get ready, you wore similar clothes to yesterday and left your hair in its usual state then headed on your way to the centre. Once you arrived you be-lined straight to the green room and swung the door open “Hey guys” you said a little too happily, there was no reply you soon realised this was because there was no one in the room… Huh you thought well I guess I’ll wait here for them. You grabbed a chair propped your feet up on another and began mindlessly playing some old game you had already beat. About 15 minutes later Misha came in through the back door obviously distracted, “Finally” you said sarcastically. He almost screamed but he still jumped and you laughed your head off “Really in your own world there Mish” he stared at you not amused “How long have you been here” he said “And Mish? Really” you rolled your eyes and began to answer as Misha sat down “About 15 minutes and what’s wrong with Mish exactly?” he sat opposite you and put his feet on the same chair yours were on “Nothing, nothing you just don’t seem like the one to do nicknames” you gave him a confused look “First off what makes you think that? Do I look boring or something? Second I have been calling Jared Moose and Jensen Squirrel the whole time” he nodded thoughtfully “Good point” he laughed, you loved it when he laughed the way his eyes sparkled there brilliant blue and his lips curled he was beaut- “(Y/n) earth to (Y/n) am I really that amazing that you have to stare?” you knew he was joking but couldn’t help but blush that he had caught you staring “I err, what sorry just zoned out I guess” you said with a shrug of your shoulders. He was about to reply when the door opened again “Oh hey Misha hey (Y/n)” came Jared voice “(Y/n) you’re here! Oh and you to of course Misha” Came Jensen’s “Hey Jared, and why are YOU glad I’m here Jensen?” you said He laughed and fell down onto the sofa next to where Jared had seated himself “Because I like you duh” If you weren’t so busy trying to counter Jensen you would have noticed Misha stiffen in his seat, but you were just happy you came up with something to say back “Really aww this whole time you had me thinking you hated me but you really loved me all along” you said and tried to make it overly cheesy “Wait can I take that last comment back is there a reverse on this thing” he said pointing to his mouth “You weren’t supposed to know I actually liked you dam it now I’ll have you saying your my friend as well” he said while doing quote marks when he said the word friend “Awwww you know you love me” everyone started laughing at the both of you then Jensen said something else that you didn’t quite catch “Actually Misha’s the one that loves you” You heard something about you so you decided to ask what he said. “What was that” you said generally confused Jensen opened his mouth to speak but Misha cut him off “Jensen just admitted he loved you” you laughed but on the inside you were sure that wasn’t what was said A: Jensen would never say that B: Misha was acting strange but you decided to ignore it for now. Jared’s voice filled the silence that had settled in the room “Any way back to the actual reason we came in here Misha your panel is in a minuet by now as they changed the times” poor Misha he wasn’t ready to go on stage and they changed it with basically no notice, apparently Misha felt the same as you about the current dilemma “What! A minute I have to go oh erm (Y/n) you coming?” you looked up, Unfortunately you didn’t have a ticket for this panel “Oh err unfortunately not sorry Mish but I’ll wait here with Jared and Jensen if there staying here?” you said half asking Misha and half Jared and Jensen “Yeah were staying here” said Jared “Ok see you later” said Misha before running out the door. The second he left the room Jared spoke up “Hey (y/n) were crashing his panel later want to join?” a grin spread across your face it was your last day and you were going to enjoy it “I am so in” you said and they both supported grin as big as yours. “So what’s the plan are you literally just running on?” you questioned and they shrugged “yeah that’s what we normally do” Jared said “Oh come onnnnn we can do better than that or at least YOU can” you said with a smirk, “what do you mean just us your coming to” said Jared “I would” you said “But I’m just a random person the fans don’t know me it would be weird me just randomly running on” Jensen shook his head “Have you even seen social media recently because you are all over it” he then showed you a few posts about you and how you were the new friend “Oh well in THAT case WE can do better than that” you were really happy the fans liked you but at the moment you were to focused on crashing Misha’s panel to care. There was a moment of silence then Jensen spoke “I’m starting to like this one what’s the plan” you stood up “So get this…”  
>>>>> 10 minutes later<<<<<<  
“Ready” Jensen asked you and Jared both nodded, you had been coming up with a plan and debating it for the last 10 minutes so you were definitely ready. “Step one” you said “selfie time” you all posed for a selfie with your fingers to your mouths in the shh gesture “Step two” you said. Now step two was more complex you were going to stop the live feed of Misha from going on the screen then put up the photo instead, after that it was simple, Jensen and Jared run on say their usual “Hey we crashed your panel LOL” then whilst Misha was distracted you would sneak on and make him jump as he wouldn’t expect another person. “Step two” Jared repeated after you. You made quick work of the program as it was relatively simple to use and you were pretty good with computers and soon enough you knew your picture was now showing in front of a 100 or so people. “Good luck guys” you whispered to Jared and Jensen as they walked off to run onto the stage “Thanks (Y/n) see you in a little bit” said Jensen with a wink. You waited for the scream then waited another minute or so before entering the stage from the side. As soon as you were in view you put a finger to your mouth and the fans managed to stay quiet enough for Misha to not suspect anything. You slowly walked up behind him trying to stay quite then quickly grabbed his shoulders and yelled “Guess who” Misha jumped at the sudden in-pact then spun round “(Y/n)? You helped them! I can’t believe you!” you laughed as you were handed a mic by one of the attendants “I’m sorry but it was just too tempting” you said with a grin “And I had some spare time so….” You trailed off. He laughed then said “its ok I forgive you” you smiled. “But while you’re here you had a question” oh that was odd “Go on then I may as well make my self useful who’s question was it?” you said towards the crowd, however they were oddly quiet “Guys?” you also noticed Jared and Jensen had walked to the side. You were starting to get nervous when Misha broke the silence “Mine” you crinkled your eyebrows at him silently asking him to explain, and he did. “(Y/n) when I first met you I said if I were Castiel I would fall from heaven for you and I really meant it, you’re smart and kind and incredibly beautiful, so here’s my question to you (Y/n), will you be my Girlfriend?” you were smiling so much you thought you had never smiled more in your life, you didn’t care that he was well know or Famous you liked him because he was kind to you and funny and helped you make new friends and there was nothing you would have liked more to be his girlfriend. “I’d love to be your girlfriend Misha of course” you ran and hugged him and the crowd at that moment was louder than you had ever heard it before. He pulled back and stared into your eyes as you stared into his and before you knew it his lips were one yours, they were soft and chapped and sweet and you were sure you were in love with him already, the kiss was short and sweet yet loving. You stood and watched as the crowd screamed but honestly you couldn’t hear anything the happiness had drowned out all your senses and you felt like you were floating. You were pulled out of this though when you felt Jensen’s arms around you “Congratulations” he said, you pulled out and looked him in the eyes “Thank you Jensen, for everything” you said suddenly getting serious “Wow I think that’s the first time you have called me Jensen” he said lightening the mood “But really it’s fine that’s what friends do” he added you pulled him into another hug before letting go. He then switched with Jared who was currently hugging Misha so Jared came and hugged you “I knew you were meant to be” he said you smiled up at him “Couldn’t of got here without you thank you Jared” he ruffled your hair as if you were a little kid and said “No problem (Y/n)” then they both left the stage. You were left on the stage, your hand in Misha’s, thoughts clouded by happiness. You didn’t really pay attention to what Misha said but soon enough you were half walked half dragged of the stage by him. You walked into the green room to be met by Jared, Jensen, Mark, Mark and Rich. “Congrats” they all shouted as you entered the room. They pointed you out a seat and one of them said “Let’s get the party started” you laughed but said “Wait, wait, wait a minute” you looked over at Misha and said “You set all of this up? Jared and Jensen crashing your panel the party everything?” he looked at you with absolute happiness in his eyes “Of course I did, for you” you hugged him again then said “Ok now that’s cleared up, Part time!” everyone laughed and began doing things. The next few minutes passed in a blur but you found yourself sat next to Misha on a sofa, bear in hand whilst he rubbed his thumb on your hand, surrounded by friends laughing and talking and smiling and that at this moment was all you needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEW STORY: PLEASE READ, the next thing i'm planning on doing will basically be called Rules to living with the Winchesters its exactly what it says on the tin just a list of funny rules and things to do or not do when living with Sam and Dean I will include Castiel and probably some other characters along the way. I have seen this done before in other Fandoms and slightly different ways so in no way is this Idea originally mine but I can't give credit to everyone who has done one of these style stories before unfortunately. I am planning on uploading the first Chapter of this on Sunday so please give it a read it will be appreciated (:


End file.
